Consequence
by Klappy
Summary: Truth or Consequence...simple game, right? But what if it's taken seriously? KilluXKuraR&R Please! Thanks! Last Chapter up!
1. Feelings

**TITLE: **CONSEQUENCE

**SUMMARY:** Truth or Consequence...simple game, right? But what if it's taken seriously? KilluXKura--R&R Please! Thanks!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Just a fic featuring two of my favorite characters. Hope you like it! Oh, and thank you to Pale Blue regarding his review about tenses. I also want to thank kuroro12, the simple mindand Amazaki Reyoko for their reviews for the fic, FAREWELL. Thankies!

**PAIRINGS: **Killua X Kurapika

**WARNINGS: **OOC. I'm also going to make Kurapika a girl in this fic. My apologies if any part of my fic is going to give you a negative outcome.

----

It was the evening of Valentine's day. A special holiday as it is. As we all know, it is often called the _HOLIDAY OF HEARTS_. The fragrance of sweet roses filled the air as lovers strolled upon the streets, expressing their love to each other.

And in one house, the smell of baked pastries will surely put you into the state of wanting some. They were preparations for a meal to be served that evening. A celebration was planned by the four persons that we all knew, together with their friend, Neon Nostrad.

Ding-dong...Ding-dong...the doorbell rang.

"That must be Neon, I'll go get it." Kurapika hurriedly left the kitchen and rushed to the door. This left Killua and Gon, busy preparing their food.

Then suddenly, Gon began to question the other boy. "Hey, Killua..."

"Hn?" Killua answered, but still busy on what he's doing.

"It's still Valentines day...what are you planning to do?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that, Gon? Well...of course I'll be staying here with you guys!" Killua said, but still he didn't took his eyes off on what he's doing.

"Not that, Killua! You know...You--" Then Gon whispered something in Killua's ears that made the boy jerk and stop all that he was doing.

"Eh?! I...I...I don't know, Gon..." Killua said, blushing.

"What are you saying? C'mon, it's still not that late to tell her." Gon encouraged his best friend.

"But...I'm not sure...what if she doesn't like me..." Killua said with a rather discouraged tone of voice.

"Hmmm...you're right about that..." Gon said in a thinking position. This made Killua even more discouraged.

"Eh?! That's not what I meant, Killua...Don't feel so down..."

"But what should I do..." Killua sighed a deep one. "Besides, do I have to tell her? We can be just friends...At least, I know she'll always be my friend..."

"Of course you have to tell her! Don't worry, Killua. Everything will be fine!" Gon smiled as he lifted Killua's spirit up.

"Yeah...you're right, Gon!" Killua was back at his old cheerful self. "C'mon, we should finish this..." And the two were back in preparing the pastries.

----

"Hi, Kurapika!" Neon greeted the other girl that opened the door for her.

"Hi, Neon! Where's your car?" Kurapika said, turning her head to see where Neon's car was parked.

"Oh...I just told Papa I'll call him when I'm ready to go home. So we'll have a great time! Let's go, let's go!" Neon dragged Kurapika into the house and comfortably settled herself down on the couch.

"I hope this party will be great! Even if it's just the five of us. Hmmmm...." Neon smelled the delicious aroma of the pastries coming from the kitchen. "That smells delicious, Kurapika. Are you baking some pastries again?"

"Well, yeah...Killua and Gon are helping me. Oh, speaking of them, I better continue my work too." Kurapika was about to stand up when Neon insisted her to stay.

"Hey, leave it to them...Let's chat for a while."

"Eh? Well, maybe it's ok. I can trust those two." Kurapika smiled as she sat down beside Neon.

"So Kurapika...have you told him already?" Neon asked while staring at the girl beside her.

"Told who what?" Kurapika can't seem to understand the girl's sudden question.

"You know!" And Neon looked at the direction where the kitchen was, having Kurapika realize what the topic was all about.

"Oh...well, I still haven't told him about it..."

"What! Why is that?"

"Because I'm not sure of what his reactions will be when I tell him..." Kurapika reasoned, she bowed down her head, obviously blushing because of what they were talking about.

"But you should, Kurapika! And...and your living in the same house, don't tell me he doesn't notice anything?"

Kurapika nodded. This made Neon jerk away. "What?! Gosh, Kurapika. Hmmm....let's see...Ah! I know!"

"W-What?"

"Just leave it to me, Kurapika! If you can't tell him by yourself, I'll help you!" Neon said, having a lot of confidence on herself.

"Neon..." But Kurapika doesn't seem to be that confident.

----

The two girls were still talking when Leorio entered. "Hey, pizza's here!" He shouted, holding two boxes of pizza in both hands.

"Huh? Pizza?" Neon was surprised at the sudden entrance of Leorio.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I told him to buy some pizza." Kurapika explained to the confused girl beside her.

"Oh..." Neon blinked twice.

"Hey, Neon! Good thing you came! C'mon, let's eat!" Leorio said, having that big smile of his mark his face.

"Oi, Leorio! Finally home with pizza, at last. C'mon! I'm starved!" Killua came out of the kitchen rubbing his tummy, indicating his hunger.

"Killua..." Gon sighed. "Hey, Neon! Good thing you came. How come you didn't tell us, Kurapika?"

"Uh...I was about to tell you, but Neon insisted me to stay here...sorry. Oh, have you finished the pastries?"

"Yup!" Killua and Gon said in unison. "But Killua tried to eat some..." Gon's eyes narrowed as he stared at Killua.

"Hey! I can't help it! Besides, it's really delicious...Ne, Kurapika?" Killua smiled.

Kurapika blushed as she saw Killua's smile. It didn't happen very often, that she'll be blushing because of it. But at that time, she can't seem to understand her self at all.

Neon noticed this and had a hidden smile. "Hey, c'mon! I'm going to eat all of this if you don't hurry!" Leorio called out from the kitchen.

"Oi, Leorio! Don't touch even one of those pastries there or you'll really get it!" Killua rushed to the kitchen. "Those are hard to make!" Gon followed. They left Kurapika and Neon in the living room.

Kurapika was still stuck on her thoughts when she realized that the guys have left the room. Neon giggled because of this. "C'mon, Kurapika. It's still too early. Don't worry. Just leave it to me and every thing will be fine." Neon gave an assuring smile to Kurapika.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, c'mon! It's a long night ahead of us!" Then the two girls followed the others to the kitchen and arrived there just in time to see the others fighting over their food.


	2. Game

----

"Yippee! Pizza!" Killua blurted as he sat down in front of the dining table. They were just going to start the feast they have prepared for that evening.

"Hey, Killua. Chew your food. You'll get choked if you don't..." Leorio reminded the boy beside him. But his reminder was a little bit late...

"Unf...Unf!!!" Killua was already choking because of the large size of pizza he entered in his mouth!

"Ah!!! Killua!!!" The others were terrified because of this. It was Kurapika that hurriedly poured a glass of water and handed it to Killua. After a few minutes, Killua was feeling better again.

After things have settled down, Gon gave Killua a hit on the head. "We told you to chew your food, didn't we!" Gon scolded his best friend.

"Sorry...I just got over excited....Hehe..." Killua reasoned.

"Well, good thing Kurapika knew what to do. Or you'll still be choking until now..." Neon smirked at her remark.

"O.O Well...yeah...thanks, Kurapika..." Killua looked at Kurapika.

"Don't mention it. Anyone will know what to do during situations like that." And Kurapika continued eating her meal.

Killua smiled. And they all resumed eating the meal they have prepared.

----

"Ah! I'm really full! You're the best, Kurapika!" Neon sat down on the couch. They proceeded to the living room after they have finished their mini feast.

"Yeah, your pastries are my favorite!" Gon confessed.

"Not to mention we helped making those." Killua followed.

"And not to mention you got choked because of too much gluttony." Leorio said.

There was laughter that can be heard. Then Neon remembered the promise she gave Kurapika. Ideas came running inside that head of hers. And maybe in one single snap of a finger, she finally made up her mind on what to do.

Neon stood up from the couch and went to a nearby side table. Taking out a pen, a scissors, and some paper, she retreated back to her seat.

The others don't have any idea on what the pink-haired girl was doing. For she was cutting the paper into little strips and were writing something on them, some she left blank. While she was writing on one of the strips, she first looked at Kurapika and Killua, and a smile formed on her face. After a few minutes, she finally stopped on what she was doing.

"Ok!!! It's time to play!" Neon exclaimed as she folded the last piece of paper.

"Huh?" The other's were clueless. "Play what?"

"This!" Neon handed each of them a strip of paper, one by one, even herself. "Let's play TRUTH or CONSEQUENCE!"

"Truth or Consequence?" Gon was as innocent as usual.

"It's a simple game Gon. You have to spin a bottle. When the bottle stops, pointing on a person, that person is going to be asked whether he or she likes to choose Truth or rather choose Consequence..." Kurapika explained.

"When you choose Truth, you're going to be asked a question you can't resist to answer. Plus, you'll have to tell the truth..." Killua continued.

"And when you choose Consequence, you'll have to do the command given to you, whether you like it or not." Leorio finished.

"Oh..." Gon nodded, indicating that he understood. "So it is really a simple game. But...what are this strips for? How about the bottle?"

"Yeah, Neon? It is kind of different from the usual game." Kurapika noticed the same.

Neon had that grin on her face. "It's different because it's my own style of Truth or Consequence!"

"Own style?" Killua was rather not too sure of this idea.

"Yeah! You'll have to pick from the strips that I gave you. Those written there are really Consequences. When you pick a blank strip, that means you have the chance to pass. But you'll have to do everything written on the strip with a consequence...whether you like it or not!" Neon finished, confident as usual.

The others already had sweatdrops on their heads. But they decided that it is good to play something new.

"Ok! Who'll go first?" Neon asked.

"Me! Me!" Gon shouted, raising his hand as high as he could.

"Gee...Gon. You're very excited aren't you?" Killua mentioned. But he was happy every time he sees Gon like this. Gon really does have a way of making people luagh and giggle. The only thing bothering him was that he knows that Neon is up to something. He knows, 'cause it happens every time they play a game of HER style. Imagine that?

"Ok, Gon. You go first. Just pick one of your strips."

Gon picked one up. And he picked up a consequence. It said...

"Tell all your friends that you love them very much and that you'll be with them forever...Hey! That's easy!" Gon stood up, and did what the consequence told him to. He shouted, "I love you guys and I'll be with you forever!" And with a big smile, sat down again and joined the others while they were giggling.

Kurapika smiled. "That was easy, Neon. Did you assigned the strips or something?"

Neon shook her head. "Iie...Maybe Gon was just plain lucky. Okay, next!"

Leorio volunteered to go next. He also picked up a conequence. But an unexpected one...

"Wash the dishes! Are you crazy?!" Leorio was startled. Kurapika and the others were a little bit worried, because every time Leorio washes the dishes, it's impossible for him to finish without breaking anything---whether it's a dish or a glass, some times even both.

"Umm...Neon, can I pass this one? You know I'm--" Leorio was cut off when Neon suddenly spoke.

"Alright, alright. You WILL pass! There's no guarantee the dishes will be safe..."

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Okay...next is my turn..." Neon picked up one of her strips. But unfortunately, she got a blank one. "Oh, nuts! I was expecting a consequence for my first turn but instead I got this!" Neon was irritated because of this.

"Calm down, Neon..." Kurapika tried to ease the temper of the other girl. "I'm sure you'll get it next time."

"Sigh...Oh well...I guess it's not time yet. Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go next." Kurapika volunteered. She picked up one from her strips and got the consequence--

"Sing?" Kurapika was not too sure about this.

The others smiled. "Hey, Kurapika! That's a good consequence! We've never heard you sing before!" Leorio blurted out.

"Yeah, Kurapika! Why don't you try? It IS a consequence..." Neon kept urging the blonde girl.

"Please, Kurapika...." Gon begged...as usual. And as you know, no one can resist when this boy started pleading.

"Oh...alright. But just this once!" Kurapika stood up. She then started to sing a song she learnt just a few days ago--a song about love. Its tune perfectly suited her voice. Her voice was like the whistling tune of a bird when it was singing on a tree branch, showering you with its gifted voice, bringing a calm and pleasant hymn to your ears...

The others were as quite as a rock as they listened to Kurapika. They can't believe she can sing so well, not to mention this was the first time she tried. Neon was smiling as she listened to her friend. Leorio can't take his eyes off and continued to gaze with awe. Gon closed his eyes to completely understand the meaning of the song and to hear his friend's voice in a more solemn way. And Killua...

Killua was really amazed when Kurapika started to sing. She was singing in an 'akapela' style--without any music. But she managed to sing so fine...so great. And maybe, even for Killua, she was excellent. Her voice was like the soothing voice of a siren over a tragic storm. _'She's perfect...'_ Killua thought.

When Kurapika finished, the smiles of her friends were as wide as ever.

"You didn't tell us you can sing so well, Kurapika!" Gon told his friend.

"Yeah! You caught us red-handed! You're really great, Kurapika! Excellent! Wonderful!" Leorio can't help but praise his blonde friend.

"They're right, Kurapika! You're my best friend but you didn't even managed to tell me! I was really stuck there listening to you!" Neon threw herself at Kurapika and hugged her real tight.

"Hehe...I didn't think I can sing...but it was worth it. Besides, it WAS a consequence..." Kurapika and the others giggled--all of them except Killua. He was still stuck on his thoughts. And it didn't take long before Gon noticed it. He already knew what made his friend to be like that.

"Hey, Killua...she sang well, didn't she?" Gon finally made Killua to be able to come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah...she sang so well..." Killua can't help to blush.

Gon smiled. Then he patted Killua's back and turned to the others. "Ok, Neon...who's next?"

"Next? Oh yeah...well, who IS next?" They all turned their heads. And then caught sight of Killua.

"Hey! Killua hasn't taken his turn yet!" Leorio pointed his finger to the silver haired guy.

"He's right! C'mon, Killua. Your turn!"

"Do I have to?" Killua gave that boring look again. The others stared at him menacingly.

"YOU.ARE.GOING.TO.TAKE.YOUR.TURN.OR.ELSE.YOU'RE.GOING.TO.GET.IT." Neon said with gritted teeth.

"Alriht, alright! I'm going!" Killua said as he took one from his strips. And as he opened it...

"Oi, Killua? What did you get,huh?" Gon approached Killua and tried to see what he got. But he didn't have the chance to even take a peek for Killua quickly hid it inside his pocket.

"Hey! What's that?"

"What did you get, Killua?" Kurapika asked.

Killua looked at her with those deep, almond, cat-shaped eyes. "I'm going to pass." Killua said in a low tone.

"Eh? You can't pass, Killua! It's a dare!" Neon forced Killua to tell them his consequence.

"I won't tell it. And I won't do it."

"Ooooohhhh!!!! You're so stubborn!"

"So what--AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Neon chased Killua all around the room. The others can't help but laugh all they want.

"TELL ME!"  
  
"I WON"T!"

After a couple of moments, the two stopped running all over the room.

"I quit...you're so stubborn, Killua!" Neon said, gasping for air.

"Hehe...besides, if Leorio passed, I can to!" Neon stayed quiet for a moment. Killua outsmarted her again. Well, she can't do anything about it. It is unfair if she won't let him.

"Alright, you win. Phew...You tuckered me out, Killua!"

"Hehe..." Killua had that grin again.

"Enough about this. Let's get on with the game!" Neon cheerfully said. And they continued to play the game throughout the cold but warm Valentines evening.


	3. Confessions

----

That evening was filled with laughter and giggles. The five played their game throughout the night. There were consequences that were unexpected which made them laugh real hard. That Valentines evening was a night they can never forget.

Hours passed and finally, they felt weary and tired because of their game.

"Stretch I'm puffed!" Killua stood up.

"Yeah...what a night we had!" Gon exclaimed cheerfully.

"Let's go wash the dishes, Gon!" Killua said. Gon nodded.

"Oi, matte!" Kurapika stopped them. "You should go to sleep. It's my turn to wash the plates. You've already done much."

"Don't worry! We can do it!" Killua assured the blonde.

"But..."

"Hey, let them, Kurapika. If they insist, you should let them. Besides, you should stay here with Neon. Well, I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning..." Leorio said with a yawn and proceeded towards the direction of the stairs.

The others looked at him with sweat drops. "Stupid old man..." Killua murmured.

"Leorio's right, Kurapika. Don't worry about us. You stay here with Neon. C'mon, Killua." Gon said, pulling Killua into the Kitchen.

"Kurapika, I'll just call Papa to pick me up now. Can you wait for a sec?"

"Sure." Kurapika said with a nod. Then Neon went outside to call her dad.

Kurapika was left in the living room and somehow managed to spare time by arranging the room. As she was cleaning up, she remembered Killua's consequence. _'I wonder what was that? Well, he didn't like it that's why he didn't want to do it, that's for sure. There's no other reason.'_ But she kept on thinking about it.

Neon went inside the house and saw Kurapika cleaning. "I'll help you."

"Oh, Neon...I didn't notice you come in." It seemed she thought too much. "Have you called your dad?"

"Yup. He said he'll pick me up sooner or later."

"Well, you can just relax for now."

"I'll relax after we've finished cleaning this up."

----

Gon and Killua were washing the dishes they've used when Gon suddenly remembered Killua's consequence.

"Hey, Killua. What was your consequence?"

"Huh?...Oh, don't think about that too much. It's not important."

"Oh, really?" Gon had that are-you-sure look on his face.

"Why? Having some doubt, Gon?"

"Well, not that. It's just that if it's not important, my best friend would have told me about it. Ne, Killua?" Gon's eyes narrowed at Killua.

"Eh?" Killua was afraid this would happen. He already knew Gon would be bugging him about it in a matter of time. But he still tried to take Gon's mind out of it. "C'mon, Gon. You shouldn't be thinking about it. I told you, it's not important. Besides, we have to finish washing theis dishes or we won't be able to get some sleep..."

"No! I want to know what it is!" Gon pursued Killua more.

"Gon!" But Killua still resisted to tell. The two went on arguing with each other.

----

"Neon?" Kuraipika suddenly asked when they've finished cleaning up the living room.

"Hn?"

"Do you know what Killua's consequence is?"

"Huh?" Now that you mentioned it...I am wondering about it myself." Neon said, thinking.

"Don't you remember the consequences you've written?"

"Hmm..." Neon thought hard. But unfortunately... "Nope...sorry. Why are you asking about it in the first place?"

"Uh...It's just that his reaction was well...weird. I know he's stubborn, but it's just a consequence, right?"

Neon crossed her arms. "It is weird. But we can't do anything about it anymore. You know how stubborn that silver haired guy is." Neon sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, guess you're right...He is stub--"

Beep! Beep! Kurapika was stopped because of the sudden sound of a car's horn. It was followed by the sound of the doorbell noting them that there's someone at the door.

"Maybe that's Papa." The two girls went to the door to see a young man wearing the uniform of a driver.

"Oh. Good evening Miss Kurapika. Miss Neon, your father is waiting inside the car." The young man said in a very polite manner.

"So he got lazy of coming out of the car again, did he?" Neon pouted. "Well, tell Papa I'll be right there in a moment." Neon told the young man and he followed obediently after what her mistress had said. "Gotta say bye to those two boys in the kitchen." She smiled at Kurapika.

Meanwhile, the two boys were still arguing with each other when Neon and Kurapika entered.

"Don't you two ever get tired?" The two girls were irritated because of their attitudes.

"Huh? Oh...sorry." Gon and Killua quickly apologized.

"Well, Neon's going home now." Kurapika mentioned.

"Oh...well, we had a nice time, Neon! Be sure to visit us again!" Gon said with a huge smile as they walked with Neon to the car. Mr. Nostrad was waiting inside.

"Take care, Neon!" Kurapika shouted out.

"Thanks for the great time, you guys!" Neon called back as her car went down the streets. She saw her friends waving at her. What a great time she had!

----

"Aren't you two finished yet?" Kurapika asked as she entered the kitchen and saw Killua and Gon still washing the plates.

"It's Gon's fault. If he hadn't bothered me about that silly consequence, we would have finished earlier." Killua kept soaping the dishes while Gon rinsed them and wiped them dry.

"Well if you told me earlier, I would have stopped." Gon answered back.

"Alright, you two. Just hurry up and go to sleep, will you? It's already very late. You should rest." Kurapika halted the pending argument between the two before they start another racket. Good thing the two followed. "I'm going to my room now. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Sure! Ladies should rest. Especially you, you've done so much already." Killua quickly mentioned.

Kurapika was surprised at what Killua suddenly said. "Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Killua. Thanks. You guys better finish that soon too so you can get some rest. Good night..." Kurapika said as she walked out of the room and went upstairs.

Killua was also surprised about what he had said earlier. But there's really no need to. He just cared for Kurapika's health, that's all.

He turned to Gon and saw the other boy staring at him with the is-that-what-you-meant expression. "W-what?"

"You care for her so much Killua."

"No, I don't! Well...maybe I do...but...I just want her to sleep and get some rest, that's all! What's the problem there!" Killua said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, there's no problem there. The only problem is that you're blushing, Killua." Gon teased him with a grin as he continued wiping the plates.

"Ooooohhhh!!! Quit it will you!" And Killua went back to his chore.

----

As Killua walked along the way to his room, he thought about his consequence--the reason why Gon bothered him too much. It was even the reason why his inner self was also bothered--his emotions...his feelings.

When he passed a certain aisle, he noticed someone standing on the small porch of their house. He went closer to see who it was.

"Kurapika?" He called out as he barely recognized the figure of a girl.

"Killua?" The figure turned to him. And as suspected, it was Kurapika. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in your room, right?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." Killua went to where Kurapika is and leaned his arm on the veranda. His body was shifted sideways, facing Kurapika. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just love to watch the stars sparkle at night. They're so beautiful...ne, Killua?"

"Aa..." Killua agreed at the blonde's statement. But what he meant was different. He gazed at the eyes that were sparkling as bright as the shining jewels in the vast ocean above them. They were like...crystals. So clear and shiny, sparkling with beauty. He stared with awe at the porcelaine face that held all his attention. Yes...the most beautiful scenery was in front of him. _'Kurapika...'_

He gave away a smirk as he faced the same direction as the girl beside him did. "Hey, Kurapika..."

"Yes?" Kurapika turned her head and looked at Killua who was now staring at the same stars she was staring at earlier.

"Do you know what my consequence was?"

"Huh?" Kurapika was a bit surprised about the topic Killua just opened. "Well...I really don't. Besides, you didn't tell us. So how could we?"

Killua smirked again as he reached into his pocket and took out a strip of paper. "You want to know?"

"Of course I do!" Then the strip of paper was handed to her. She read the words written on it. "Tell the person you like your feelings..."

Killua sighed. "I knew Neon was up to something..."

"Oh...so, who was it?" Kurapika asked innocently.

"..."

"No, don't!" Kurapika stopped him before he could even say a thing. "I'm going to try and guess. Hmm...ah! Maybe the girl wasn't there that's why you weren't able to do it, ne?"

Killua's shoulders lumped down at the blonde's statement. "Nope. She was there..."

"There? Hmm..."Kurapika thought again. "Ah! I know who!"

"Who?" Killua was confident that Kurapika would be able to guess who it was. But then again...

"Neon!"

Killua fell down in an anime style. As he stood up he placed his head on top of his forehead like a person who had a terrible problem. "Kurapika...what's happening to you? Can't you guess it right?"

"Huh?"

Then Killua's expression turned into a serious one. He went closer to Kurapika. "The girl I like..."

He leaned closer and closer...and whispered these words on Kurapika's ears. "...is you..."

Then Killlua placed his lips on top of Kurapika's. A soft kiss, a passionate and tender one.Yet it brought strong emotions inside the two to overflow. Kurapika was surprised and startled at what Killua had suddenly did. But deep inside, she was overflowing with joy. The felt the happiness she thought she would never, ever be able to experience. This moment was out of her reach. Yet, it still happened.

Kurapika closed her eyes. And because of the joy she felt, she didn't noticed the tiny bids of jewel that flowed down her cheeks.

Killua noticed this and was afraid that he might have frightened the girl. "I-I'm sorry, Kurapika...I didn't mean to...I just...It's just that I..." Killua was stopped when Kurapika suddenly hugged him tight and rested her head on his chest.

"There's no need to apologize, Killua...You haven't done anything wrong..." Kurapika said in a soft but sweet voice. "I-I like you too, Killua...Iie...I love you..."

Killua was shocked at what he heard. But he was happy. He wrapped his arms around Kurapika and held the girl closer to him. "I love you so much, Kurapika...I just didn't know why I wasn't able to tell you all this time. Maybe I'm just a coward, I can't even do that simple consequence. I'm such a--" Killua was stopped when he felt Kurapika's finger on top of his lips.

"You're not supposed to blame yourself...it's all right...I'm just the same as you...I have always loved you, I just don't know how to tell you...I thought it would never happen...that you would be able to love me back..."

Killua smiled and kissed Kurapika's palm. "But it did...ne, Kurapika?"

"Aa...it really did..."

"Silly consequence..."

Lips patted again with each other as two lovers finally found a way to reveal their hidden emotions. Valentines...such a special and wonderful holiday...

Love continued to reign over hearts...under the sparkling crystals that shined brightly in the vast ocean above...

_--OWARI--_

**FINAL NOTES: **And the fic, CONSEQUENCE, ends here. So, what do you think? Umm...hope you liked it. This is my first KiluXKura fic so I hope it's not that bad. And oh...thank you to Amasaki Reyoko, japanime-01, and kuroro12 for the first reviews. Thank you so much! I'm still open for reviews, minna. Comments, suggestions...just tell me! Bad compliments? It's alright. I want you to know that every compliment is an aspiration to me to continue in improving my writing. I really appreciate the time you gave in reading this fic! Many thankies! :P


End file.
